Autobot Shuttle Omega Delta
Autobot Shuttle Omega Delta is a small craft stored within the Ark. Unlike the typical shuttle design, it has a prominent windscreen and a single-sectioned body design. It has no transwarp cells of its own, though with sufficient modifications, it is compatible with their use. It has a flight data recorder that can store the memories of each of its passengers. There is no record of its presence in history logs available to Maximals, but the schematics of the Ark stored within the Nemesis indicate its location. Fiction ''Beast Wars'' cartoon Dinobot II sent the emergency schematics to the Maximals, who used them to locate the shuttle. Rhinox was then able to ram the smaller craft completely through the bridge of the Nemesis, incapacitating Megatron and causing the immense Decepticon flagship to lose control and crash. Curiously this impact caused no discernible damage to the Autobot shuttle at all. After it was equipped with a transwarp cell of Predacon origin, it was able to transport the Maximals back to Cybertron, as well as Megatron who was fastened onto the roof. ''Beast Machines'' cartoon It turns out that Megatron wasn't fastened so securely to shuttle's roof after all. During mid-transwarp, Megatron broke free of the bonds holding him to the shuttle and was lost in transit. Unbeknownst to the Maximals, he ended up arriving on Cybertron ahead of them and was able to conquer the entire planet during that time. Upon emerging from transwarp space, Autobot Shuttle Omega Delta was shot down by Cybertron's automated defense system, then stored in a hangar at Central Spaceport. Blackarachnia and Rattrap located it, and Blackarachnia successfully downloaded her own stored memories from the flight recorder. But before she could download information about the flight itself, Megatron accessed her core processor through the network and tried to ascertain the location of the Maximal base. To break the mental connection, Blackarachnia punched the shuttle's command console, overloading the fuel core and causing the ship to explode. 3H comics The shuttle's approaching Cybertron was detected by the orbital scanners of the Wrecker Command Base. The Maximal Wrecker Apelinq had attempted to make contact with it, but the craft fell off the scanners before he could succeed. The ship's sudden appearance restored Apelinq's hope for there being more survivors out there besides himself. Nevertheless, he also found himself puzzled by the ship's rather ancient design. Ask Vector Prime While the Maximals of Primax 496.22 Alpha were heading back to their native timeframe, the shuttle was struck by temporal interference as a result of Jaguar's machinations in Primax 785.06 Alpha. The shuttle ended up in Primax 903.0 Beta, where Unicron observed the ship and destroyed it, scattering its crew into transwarp space. Unfortunately in the meantime, the hyperdimensional guardians of causality the Alternity took steps to counteract Ravage's alterations to history. This created two copies of the shuttle: one went home in its own universe where its crew would participate in the Spark War while the other was "shipwrecked" without a home reality of its own. Megatron wound up in Viron 102.0 Beta, Blackarachnia was enslaved to serve Unicron in Primax 903.0 Beta, and Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Rattrap, and Silverbolt were shepherded by the Alternity into Viron 102.0 Beta to stop Megatron. ''Transformers: Universe'' Autobot Shuttle Omega Delta is a small craft stored within the Ark. Unlike the typical shuttle design, it has a prominent windscreen and a single-sectioned body design. It has no transwarp cells of its own, though with sufficient modifications, it is compatible with their use. It has a flight data recorder that can store the memories of each of its passengers. Notes *The shuttle had the same physical design as Botanica's ship. Category:Autobot starships